narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Family Feud: Return of SKY
Years, it had been years since their last encounter. The formation of S.K.Y had been long since diminished, broken away by the sands of time. The once fairly close group of siblings now lived very different lives. With the youngest playing out his days in solitude. He traveled around the world, never choosing to stay in a place for too long in fear of growing attached. It was with an epiphany that brought him here. Yes, this feeling was indeed sourced outside himself. He wondered of its roots and why this was suddenly coming over him. Could his darker half be in some sort of despair? The thought alone unsettled him so. Yet he remained weary of the force that beckoned him. His golden gaze focused in the tip of the mountain. Katoku remembered hearing of an old colleague climbing up to assume the mantle of Raikage, along with marrying his elder sister. Though all may have seemed well, it wasn't very surprising that the two would run into a bit of trouble with their children. It was to be expected of those who shared the blooded of a witch. He passed through the village's gates seamlessly -- merging with the mass of civilians -- and the presence of Yasaki being his only guide. It had certainly been a while. Times had definitely changed. The newer generation was beginning, and the old departing. Yasaki, now matured, cooked a large pot of white rice. He then began to chop a large fish into pieces. Cooking was a pastime that he was beginning to favor. It helped him overcome his depression. Yes, depression. It had struck him with Himizu's decision to run off. He searched for her in the beginning, but lost hope. He began to accept that he was a terrible father. Since his divorce from Kiyomi, he stayed in Kumogakure. Suddenly, he dropped his knife. The familiar presence of his twin sent him into shock. It had been so long. Suddenly, he grabbed he grabbed a jacket and rushed out of the door. He exited his home and walked through the crowd, looking for his brother. The source of the force drew closer with distance, Katoku could feel it all the more clearly as it steadily approached. It was indeed a mild mix of despair among other residing emotion. The man sighed as he leaped from the crowds, landing atop a building to better spot Yasaki from within the mass. His eyes soon landed upon an individual who bore a striking resemblance to himself. This was Yasaki? Katoku thought internally as he watch the man shift helplessly through the crowd. He whistled at a tone to only his twin would hear, waving to gain his brother's attention. The whistle alerted Yasaki to the location of his brother due to their mental connection. He observed his brother standing on the top of the building and chuckled. He was still over-the-top. He eventually reached his brother's position and couldn't stop himself from hugging him. He hadn't seen him in a while. Lookong at his features, he didn't change. He appeared youthful and handsome. "Let's go back to my place. I'm cooking today." He said with a smile. Yasaki himself had looked quite dirty. His five o' clock shadow was extremely noticeable and his hair was untamed and fell to his back in a single ponytail. His clothes were not that impressive to look at either, wearing a simple shirt and pants. Underneath all of that was a sad man, and Yasaki knew that his brother could feel it. The embrace was more than enough for Katoku to confirm Yasaki's emotional turmoil. It was at a close proximity where the two with into in the most tune. Like to matching pieces of a puzzle, they were now in sync. When it came to how they felt, at this distance, there was no guessing game. Every detail of trouble that Yasaki had to endure before clear to his brother. Katoku hugged his brother close and firmly, something which was out of character from even him. With a quick glance as the man's face, it also show just how far gone he was. The man was a simply mess. "If it's not good, I'm kicking your ass." He joked, his tone carrying his usual playfulness with some underline seriousness. Yasaki chuckled at his brother's fiery nature. That seemed to be a distinction between the two: Yasaki was more calm and collected, while Katoku often said what he thought and did what he wanted. He felt a tinge of envy, jealous that his brother could be so free-spirited. He wondered how their lifestyles could be so different despite their spiritual connection. He resumed cooking, keeping his head low to hide the mess that was him. But he couldn't hide his emotions due to their link, so he decided to speak. "Katoku. I'm going to be honest with you." He started. "I.. want to end my life." Those words were backed by the cold expression within Yasaki's eyes. It was true. He had contemplated the concept over and over in his head. The guilt of killing the woman he once loved, severing the connection with his daughter, separating with his wife. All of these events weighed heavily on his soul.